Esto no estaba escrito
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Queriendo hacer algo por su novio, Ginny deja de lado sus TIMOS para averiguar que es lo que esconde Draco. Soy pésima para los summary. Dedicado a YaniitaPotter


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y a W.B. **

* * *

Esto es gracias a **Yaniita Potter** que me ha metido está pareja hasta la médula y me exigió que escribiera algo de ellos y como yo soy obediente quise hacer una viñeta que terminó como shot ya que me pase de las palabras :P

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten (?)

* * *

**Esto no estaba escrito**

Los TIMOS la tenían sin tiempo para nada, sabía que era una estupidez lo que haría pero que era algo que debía hacer por su novio, aunque él ni sospechará las intenciones que tenía cuando le dijo que no podría pasar esa tarde con él para estudiar.

Lo seguía sigilosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry estaba obsesionado con él y pensaba que algo estaba planeando, así que quien mejor que ella misma para averiguar qué era lo que ocultaba el blondo de Slytherin. Caminó por los pasillos detrás de él, leyendo un libro, dando a entender lo distraída que iba, Draco le echó un par de miradas de odio que ella ignoró rotundamente.

Llegaron al vacío séptimo piso y el rubio cada vez gruñía más por la Gryffindor que lo seguía. Sin aguantar más la encaró.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me estás siguiendo? —gruñó entre dientes— ¿O es que tu noviecito no es capaz de venir por él mismo?

—No seas egocéntrico, Malfoy, no todo gira a tu alrededor —contestó ignorándolo y continuando su camino—. Además, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguirte a ti.

Draco la observó mientras se alejaba y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio por última vez mientras se perdía por el pasillo, el rojo cabello que se agitaba al caminar. Ahora entendía por qué Potter se había fijado en la pobretona Weasley.

Ginny, al llegar al final del pasillo, se detuvo contra la pared con el corazón latiendo a mil, las revoluciones habían aumentado apenas él la había encarado, agradeció a Merlín por tener la respuesta adecuada y que no se le notara su nerviosismo. Pasó fugazmente por su cabeza irse a la biblioteca —donde debería estar— pero ya estaba ahí y aunque le costara caro, debía averiguar qué era lo que hacía Draco fuera de la sala de menesteres. Respiró profundo, recuperando nuevamente su normal pulso, miró hacía donde debería estar Draco, pero éste ya no estaba.

Se dirigió hasta donde se había perdido la serpiente platinada y sólo pensó en cómo entrar y ver lo que hacía, no pasó más de un minuto y la puerta apareció frente a ella. Nuevamente sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, era algo que debía hacer, así que dando pasos lentos comenzó a escudriñar qué era lo que sucedía dentro.

La sala no era la misma que recordaba desde sus entrenamientos, todo era un desastre, para donde miraba había rumbas de cosas de todo tipo.

Sacó su varita y trató de ver dónde estaba Draco. Tal vez se había ido y ella no se había dado cuenta, pero la sala no se hubiese abierto si no estaba ahí. Razonó mientras caminaba entre las montañas de cosas olvidadas que se encontraban allí. Seguía buscando sin ningún éxito.

Había perdido bastante tiempo en eso cuando por fin logró verlo. Estaba parado frente a un armario susurrando palabras inentendibles. Lo observó por varios minutos, al parecer no le resultaba lo que quería lograr y bufando exasperado se quitó el saco negro que traía puesto, lanzándolo lejos. Continuó con el ritual, pero nuevamente no entendía nada de lo que susurraba, trató de acercarse de a poco, pero de todas formas era inútil escuchar sus palabras con claridad, abría una y otra vez el armario pero no había ningún cambio. Sin previo aviso el rubio comenzó a exacerbarse agarrándose sus platinados cabellos y comenzó a llorar ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja que lo observaba teniendo por primera vez lástima de él.

Se sintió una intrusa al verlo así, lo mejor sería irse y dejarlo solo con su dolor y así pudiera descargar su rabia.

Caminó hacia la salida, sintiéndose derrotada por no haber podido averiguar nada y haber perdido la tarde en vez de haber estudiado. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando una fuerte mano la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar nuevamente dentro de la sala.

—¿No que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer?

Sabía que ese día no había sido bueno para su corazón, nuevamente estaba desbocado y sabía que no tendría salida de esa, contestara lo que contestara.

—¿No vas a responder? ¿O me dirás nuevamente lo egocéntrico que soy para decir que me estabas siguiendo?

Ginny lo miró a sus grises ojos que aún tenían rastros de lágrimas en ellos y sintió pena nuevamente por él, bajó la mirada donde aún le mantenía el agarre, sin darle oportunidad de usar su varita.

—Es mejor que me dejes ir —exigió en un pequeño susurro—. Yo no quería…

—¿Qué es lo que no querías pequeña traidora? —se acercó más a su rostro y le susurró en su oído— ¿No querías verme llorando?

—Yo… —No sabía que responderle— Draco. —Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y al parecer él también lo había notado— Sea en lo que sea que estás metido, no hay nada escrito y puedes remendarlo.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas —gruñó lleno de rabia, mientras la aprisionaba contra una de las montañas de objetos que se encontraban en la sala—. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Yo te podría ayudar —comentó sin pensar bien en lo que decía— si quieres, claro —se mordió el labio inferior apenada por sus palabras. Estaba segura que Draco se reiría en su cara, pero la burlona risa nunca llegó.

Draco la miró haciendo ese gesto tan sensual y por primera vez sintió que alguien se preocupaba por él, se acercó más a su rostro, mirando esos dulces ojos chocolate y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó llevar.

La besó como nunca había besado a nadie, quería olvidar todos los problemas y ese beso era un buen comienzo, pero sabía que no duraría para siempre. Invadió la boca de la pelirroja con su lengua, mientras iba soltando el agarre de su mano para ir a explorar su espalda. Ginny no reaccionaba, no pensaba en nada, sólo actuó y se dejó llevar por el veneno de la serpiente que la había mordido. Se aferró de su cuello y comenzó a acariciar los rubios cabellos en su nuca, haciendo más presión a sus bocas.

Como si hubiese despertado de un hermoso sueño, Draco se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Para mí todo está escrito y nadie puede ayudarme.

Sin decir más, se alejó de la que había sido su pequeña escapatoria y abandonó la sala de menesteres sin mirar atrás.

Ginny quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué había sido todo eso y menos supo lo que Draco planeaba en la sala de menesteres, sólo supo que le encantaría volver a espiarlo.

FIN


End file.
